Flaming Cherry Blossom
by Hai'iro Doku -FaintSpirit
Summary: Almost getting ran over by a car, Iya is saved by a certained red head. Becoming friends with this boy Iya friends true happiness... But what happens when her heart takes over... GaaraXOC Marshmallow power XDD Enjoy people!


**A girl stood under a cherry blossom tree thinking. She had beautiful candy curled white as snow hair that went to her ankles, cute freckles, hourglass shape, porcelain skin, cute pink lips that was covered by red lipstick, and pretty mesmerizing pale blue eyes. Her name was Iya Kisa Medora. She had on a blue plaid mini skirt, a white button up dress shirt that was open a little to show some of her cleavage, a plaid tie that had a black cross on it, white thigh highs and brown shoes. "Mmmmm. What's taking him so long?" She said looking down at her feet. She looked around and shrugged. "I guess I'll just go to the park," she said walking away from the tree. The girl walked into the street still thinking and not watching where she was going. "Hey watch out!!" said a voice. Someone pushed her back on the sidewalk. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy. The boy had the same uniform that her school had. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Ow!! Ow!! Oooow!!" He said. He looked down at the blushing girl. "Are you okay?" He asked smiling. She nodded and looked at the boys bleeding forehead. "Are you okay?!" She said sitting up. "Yeah I'm fine," he said. "But your forehead is bleeding," she said raising her eyebrow. "What's going on?" Said a voice from behind Iya. She turned around and looked up. "Sasuke?" She said tilting her head. "Who else would it be?" He said raising his eyebrow. "Oh uh I don't know," she said. The boy got up and helped her up. She dusted herself off and bowed. "Thank you for saving me," she said smiling. "Your welcome," he said. "Well bye and be more careful when you're crossing the street," he said shaking his head. "I will bye," Iya said waving. She stared at the boy's fiery red hair. 'He was strange especially his eyes.' A flash back of the boy went threw her mind. "Ready to go?" Said Sasuke. "Oh yes!" Iya said smiling. **

**-Somewhere Else-**

"What took you so long Gaara and what the hell happened to your forehead?" Yelled Temari. "Oh some girl wondered into the street and I saved her but I hit my head on the sidewalk," Gaara said running his hand threw his fiery red hair. "Aw! Our little brother is a hero!!" Temari said hugging him. Kankoro smiled and laughed. "Good job Gaara now did you get her number?" Kankoro asked. "No I think she's going out with Sasuke," Gaara said hiding his disappointed. "I think I'm going to go to sleep," he said. "Alright you do that and we'll be at a club," Temari said walking out the door. Kankoro waved and walked out as well. "Bye," Gaara said closing the door and locking it. He slowly walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and got in the shower. He turned on the shower and sighed when the water hit his body. He stood there thinking about the girl he saved when the image of Sasuke intruded his thoughts. '………Stupid Uchiha.'

**-Iya's POV-**

**I yawned and stretched. I looked over at my alarm clock and smiled. I got out of the bed and put on my school uniform but added my little twist to it (A/N: She has it the same way when the story started). I brushed my teeth and put on a headband to push back my candy curled white hair. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed my writing book that I write stories in and my pop tart. I walked out the house and down the street. 'I wonder what Sasuke is doing.'**

**-Somewhere Else-**

**Sasuke woke up and stretched. He looked over at a girl that wasn't Iya. The girl was naked and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her deeply (A/N: Ooooo He's cheating! If Sasuke were cheating on me, I would have bombed his house XD). Sasuke pulled the covers of them and ignored the time.**

**-Back to Iya-**

'**Oh well…I will never know.' I walked into the crowded school and looked around. I saw Kari waving at me and I ran over. "Hello Iya!" She said. "Hey," I said smiling. "Have you seen the new boy yesterday he's in our health, music, art, writing, math, social studies, English, and French class," she said. "No I wasn't paying attention as always," I said. "Well you could see him in homeroom! He comes early and sits in the back by the window oh and he has a brother!!" Kari said blushing. She grabbed my hand and pushed everyone out the way to get to our homeroom class. As soon as I walked in I saw the red headed boy from yesterday sitting in the seat Kari was talking about. "See there he is and his brother is here today," she said sighing. "Okay… Well I'm going to sit down k," I said sitting in my window seat that was in front of his. Luckily he didn't see me and I sighed. I began to write something when I felt something tugging on one of my curls. I turned to see the boy tugging on it. He looked up cutely and stared at me. "Um… ….Hi," I said blushing faintly. "Hi," he said smiling. I looked over at Kari who was talking to a boy with spiky brown hair. "………That's my brother Kankoro if you like him I can call him over," he said. "Oh no I don't like him! By the way thank you," I said smiling at him. "For what?" He said sitting up. He was still playing with my hair. "For saving me from getting ran over," I said. "Oh yeah your welcome…I'm Gaara by the way," he said looking down. "I'm Iya," I said staring at him. He looked up and stared into my eyes. His phone began to ring (A/N: His ring tone is papa roach "Last resort") and he answered it. "Hello," he said. I could see he had a cross around his neck and his shirt was open a little. 'Look away Iya you have a boyfriend.' I tried to look away but I ended up looking at his sexy pink lips. 'I wonder how it would feel to kiss them.' "Kankoro, Temari said to go find her because she's lost," he said. "Aw can't she find her own way around!! Kari can you go with me," Kankoro asked looking at her. She nodded and they walked out the door leaving us alone. "So you go out with Sasuke?" Gaara asked looking at me. He seemed to squirm in his seat. He bit his bottom lip where his lip piercing was. 'That's really hot. No you have a boyfriend Iya. Yeah but what's his name?' "Yeah he's really sweet," I said. "Are you sure?" He said. "Yes why you ask?" I said. "Well I-" he was interrupted by Sasuke coming in. Gaara stopped playing with my hair and leaned back. "Hello lover boy," he said smirking. "Hello newsier (A/N: combination of new and loser)," Sasuke said sitting in front of me. "Hello lovely," he said kissing me on my lips. "Hi," I said blushing. Everyone walked in and sat down in their seats.**

**-After School-**

"**Iya!! Guess what!!" Kari yelled jumping around. "What?" I said smiling. "Kankoro asked me out and we're going on a date tonight! So will you be okay?" Kari asked opening our house door. "Um I'll be okay," I said smiling. "But just in case I'll get Gaara over here so you wont be lonesome," she said. "Kari I'm not a baby," I said walking. "Yeah but you do get lonesome and Kankoro's sister isn't going to be at home with Gaara. So do you want him to come over or do you want to go over?" She asked. "I guess I'll walk over there. Where do they live?" I asked. "Around the corner," she said smiling. "I guess I'll go now," I said grabbing my textbook and notebooks. I opened the door and there was Gaara leaning on the door. His eyes were closed and he had his hands in his pockets. 'I wonder if he's asleep.' I got closer to his face until I was just inches from his lips. I poked him in his head then his lips. "Stop that," he said grabbing my hand. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I kind of figured you were going to come over my house." "Well I guess since you are here we'll stay here," I said opening the door. Kari was half naked. "Eh…err hi," she said waving to Gaara. "Hi. Oh don't worry I'm not as perverted as Kankoro so you don't have to feel uncomfortable. Oh yeah I saw a girl half naked and she does it every single day," Gaara said. "Oooo I like him! Iya you should dump Sasuke and go out with Gaara," Kari said turning away. I blushed faintly and shook my head. "Come on uh did you bring your books?" I said. He held them up and smiled. "I come prepared," he said. I giggled and walked up stairs. He followed me to my room and I sat down on my queen sized canopy bed. "Wow a lot of lavender and blue," he said. "You like it?" I said. "It suits you. I like it," he said sitting in my clear blue bubble chair. "Sasuke doesn't like it…" I said looking down. "Well he's a dumb ass," Gaara said smiling. "He still is my boyfriend and I truly love him," I said looking at him. Gaara began to help me with my social studies (A/N: I hate social studies). "Where were you a few months ago?" I said laughing. He smiled and looked down. I noticed a red tattoo on his forehead that meant love. I pushed his bang away and rubbed it. He looked up and smiled. "Cant keep your hands off of me can you?" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We finished our homework and began talking. "Why do you even like Sasuke?" Gaara said sitting beside me. "Well he's sweet, athletic, cute, and popular. He's the perfect boyfriend," I said looking at him. He played with my curls again and I stared at his lips. "Are you sure he's the one for you?" He asked. "Yes why?" I said. "Well believe it or not but I saw him walk out his house with a girl earlier this morning and at the movies I saw him kiss her," he said. 'This cant be! He's cheating on me! No this isn't true.' "You don't have to believe it if you don't want to but I had to tell you…as a friend," he said. I smiled and looked down. My chocolate phone began to ring. "Hello?" I said. "Hey babe what you doing? Can I come over?" Sasuke said. "Um nothing just getting help with my homework. Yeah you shouldn't come over you're just going to distract me," I said rolling my eyes. "Oh well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Yeah bye," I said. "Bye." I hung up and looked at my phone. "Mm…what you want to do now?" Gaara asked. "Lets go watch TV," I said standing up. He stood up and stretched. When we went down stairs I got some snacks. Gaara was watching me the whole time. The phone rang and I looked at Gaara. "Okay," he said grabbing the phone. "Hello?" He said. He looked around and smiled. "Iya it's your mother," he said handing me the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Honey is that Sasuke he sounds different," My mom asked. "No mom that's my friend Gaara," I said. "Oh well he sounds nice maybe you should dump Sasuke and go out with him," she said. "I wish everyone would stop saying that…" I said. "Well Iya are you okay do I need to send you some more money?" She asked. "No you sent me enough. I can get a mansion if I wanted to," I said. "Ooo you should Iya you really should," she said. "No I'm not doing that okay. Mom I know we're rich and all but I don't want to do what other snobby rich kids do," I said. "Okay I won't tell you to buy anything but Iya do you want your room redecorated does Kari want anything?" She asked. "Mom Kari's on a date with Gaara's brother," I said. "Oh well tell her I called…Iya I'm really worried about you and Kari. If anything happens please contact me. Iya I'm sending some money so you could buy some more clothes," she said. "Mom you don't have to spoil me why don't you spoil Shuro?" I said. "Well because you dad is spoiling him and Shuro's 18. He's got everything he wants. You're just like Shuro," she said. I could imagine her smiling warmly at me. "Alright mom I'll take the money but please don't worry about me I have Kari, Sasuke, and Gaara after all," I said. "Okay can I speak with this Gaara boy," she said. I handed Gaara the phone and stared at him. "Hello?" He said. I stared at him while he talked to my mother. 'He's so beautiful. Ah Iya you have a boyfriend… That's cheating on me. Well I forgot that part but you still love him! Mm…. nope I don't. Yes you do! Nope I'm pretty sure I don't.' The whole time I was arguing I was frowning. "Iya…Iya…Iya!" Gaara said. "Mm? Oh I'm sorry did you say anything?" I said. "I said what are you thinking about?" He said smiling. "Mm nothing," I said blushing faintly. 'Sasuke never did that when I started daydreaming. All he use to do was call me stupid…' Gaara poked my forehead and laughed a little. "So tell me about your mom and dad," he said. "Well my mom and dad always use to be rich even when I was a baby. They always tried to spoil us but we wouldn't allow it…Kari was adopted by my mom so they tried spoiling her but she didn't like it," I said. "So what do they do?" He asked. "Well my mom is a singer and my dad is one of the best lawyers and huge music producer," I said. "And then there's my big brother he has his own band but he is currently in the best college," I said smiling. "Oh that's cool I guess… Iya you're lucky to have a mom like that. My mom died when I was born and my dad never liked me," he said. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know," I said. He smiled and moved a curl from my face. "It's okay," he said grabbing the snacks. I grabbed some and followed him into the living room. We sat on the couch and put everything on the coffee table. "What do you want to watch?" I said looking at him. "Lets watch a movie," he said smiling. "Alright what movie you want to watch. I've got mostly every movie made," I said walking over to my DVD shelf. "Mmmm… doesn't matter," he said. I grabbed resident evil apocalypse and put the DVD into the DVD player. I sat down next to Gaara and pressed play on the DVD player remote to start the movie. For an hour in a half they sat there watching the movie. I was on Gaara's lap dew to me being afraid and jumping onto it out of fear. Gaara was holding onto me to reduce some of the fear and looking at the TV emotionless. When it was over I sighed and scratched my head. "That was scary," I said. Gaara nodded in agreement and looked at me. I stared at Gaara with a confused face. Gaara smiled and looked down. "Uh Iya would you……………**

**Sorry People but that's all…O.O I wrote a lot **

**Okiro: Idiot….**

**Me: Heeeeey!! That's mean!**

**Okiro: So…you know you like it XD**

**Me:……Sssh don't tell anyone XD**

**Well bye bye people and please review - I'd appreciate it**


End file.
